Strange Tales Vol 1 17
Locations: * Unrevealed Reality ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ** | StoryTitle2 = Feud! | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Jerry Robinson | Inker2_1 = Jerry Robinson | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = A stranger in a mountain town comes across a murdered man, but the local sheriff refuses to do anything about it. The sheriff explains that the dead man is a member of the Ratfield family, who have been feuding with the McKay clan for years. The feud started over the death of a Ratfield woman who loved one of the McKays, but each side claims that the other is responsible. After hearing the story, the stranger pulls a gun on the sheriff and announces that he's going to help the McKays because he is a member of their family. However, the sheriff shoots him first. In the final panel, we see the nameplate on the man's desk: "Sheriff Ratfield." | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle3 = I Am a Vampire | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Rudolph Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle4 = The Big Kill! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = C.A. Winter | Inker4_1 = C.A. Winter | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = This story's narrator claims that he's responsible for thousands of deaths every year, yet people love him and always want to make him a part of their lives. At the end, we learn that the narrator is a car. | Appearing4 = | StoryTitle5 = Five Years Too Late! | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Sol Brodsky | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Released from prison after serving a five-year sentence, Birdie Salvo prepares to pick up his hidden loot. However, he gets picked up by some members of his former gang, who force him to tell them where the money is hidden. He says that it's buried in a vacant lot, but when they go there the thugs become very angry and shoot Birdie to death. It turns out that a new police headquarters is being built over the lot! | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Louie * Jake Races and Species: * | StoryTitle6 = Father-In-Law Trouble | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Dick Briefer | Inker6_1 = Dick Briefer | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = Jeff Mitchell marries a woman for her money, but he soon finds out that her father, Mr. Hudson, has cut off her inheritance because he (correctly) considers Jeff to be a "cheap fortune-hunter." Angrily, Jeff pushes his wife off a cliff and pretends that she fell off by accident. The coroner's jury acquits him, but he is soon kidnapped by a man working for Hudson and held prisoner. Afraid of what Hudson will do to him when he gets there, Jeff escapes from the house and jumps over the garden wall, but he didn't realize that the "building" he was in was actually a penthouse apartment with a rooftop garden, dozens of floors from the ground! | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Races and Species: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}